


I Want Your Christmas Kisses

by vibewithverkwan



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas fic, Crack, M/M, This was supposed to be crack, but it turned soft, but still soft, pouty BamBam, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-04-18 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibewithverkwan/pseuds/vibewithverkwan
Summary: BamBam just wants to play in the snow with Yugyeom. So maybe he woke them up super early to do it, but growing up in Thailand, he can't help but to be fascinated by it.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Want Your Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What's up y'all!! Day 3 is here and today we get some quality Yugbam soft crack!
> 
> Come hang out at AhgasePop over on facebook!

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaabe,” BamBam yelled from their front door.

Silence.

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe,” he whined upon being ignored.

“KIM YUGYEOM I DEMAND YOU COME TAKE THIS LAST SHOT WITH ME SO WE CAN GO!”

BamBam was about to stomp off towards their bedroom when he heard his overgrown man child of a boyfriend padding down the hallway.

Yugyeom pouted at him with those red cheeks that BamBam just wanted to smush together and kiss and the older of the two had to bite back a laugh at how angry and adorable he managed to be.

“Don’t look at me like that you big baby,” BamBam chuckled, “I’m not the one that decided to take shots before playing in the snow.”

Yugyeom pouted again and BamBam couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer.

“Yah! It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“No.”

“Yes. Now take the shot and let’s go!”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes as he downed the shot and let BamBam drag him to their front door to get their coats, gloves, and boots on.

BamBam knew it was ridiculous. They were both 21. There’s no reason he should be *this* excited about playing in the snow. But growing up in Thailand, he’d never even seen snow until he moved to Korea for university and he was thankful that Yugyeom loved him enough to indulge him in this.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Yugyeom huffed as BamBam wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“I know I am,” he quipped back as he placed a quick kiss on Yugyeom’s cheeks and running out the front door.

The two made their way to the park next to their apartment building and Yugyeom grumbled at the fact that there was hardly anyone there. It was just barely 10am during winter holiday but BamBam had insisted they not waste any time and beat the rush.

“I thought you said there would be *so* many people here! It’s practically empty! Why’d we have to get up so early?” Yugyeom whined.

“This is why we got here early! To avoid that from happening!”

Yugyeom glared at BamBam. BamBam just smiled back at him but quickly began to pout when Yugyeom’s angry expression didn’t soften. He sighed as he stopped walking causing Yugyeom to bump into him. Yugyeom stepped around him and continued walking towards the park while BamBam stayed rooted in place. BamBam suddenly didn’t feel like playing in the snow anymore and turned to walk back towards their apartment when he heard Yugyeom call after him.

“Bam? Hey Bam, where are you going?”

“Home,” he didn’t even spare Yugyeom a look as he started walking.

He knew that he was being ridiculous and he also knew that if he was sober, he wouldn’t be acting like this. Yugyeom’s jokes be damned about him being overly emotional at times when drunk. 

He could hear the sound of Yugyeom running back towards him but kept walking and didn’t stop until his boyfriend had caught up with him and ran in front of him to stop him.

“Bammie? Why are you going home? Wait. Are you crying? Why what happened?”

BamBam hadn’t even realized he’d teared up until Yugyeom pointed it out and he quickly wiped his eyes before glaring at the younger.

“You happened you big jerk.”

Normally BamBam would have laughed at the perplexed face Yugyeom was making, and he still wanted to, but he also wanted to prove a point.

Yugyeom seemed to figure out on his own why BamBam was mad and began laughing.

“You big baby, come here,” BamBam let the slightly taller boy pull him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around Yugyeom and leaned up to kiss him. The two laughing as soon as they broke apart. BamBam relaxed and took off running toward the open field to build a snowball to launch at Yugyeom to which Yugyeom quickly followed suit running to the opposite side and doing the same.

While the park was fairly empty, there were still enough people there to notice how insane the two were acting. They didn’t care though. Sure, maybe the alcohol they downed before coming outside to play had something to do with how ridiculous they were acting, but what good was winter vacation if you didn’t get hammered and go do something stupid? Their scarves were quickly discarded and used to help launch their snowballs farther, only further solidifying their insanity. BamBam could feel how red his cheeks had become from the cold and the alcohol, but wouldn’t let that stop him from trying to sneak out of site to ambush Yugyeom.

He’d lost eye contact with Yugyeom and quickly turned to run back the opposite direction only to be met with a fist full of snow to his face. Yugyeom cackled and took off running as BamBam squealed and followed after him with his snowball. Right as BamBam launched his snowball towards Yugyeom, the younger ducked down just in time for it to miss him but smack some poor innocent young woman in the back of the head. The two froze as the young woman slowly turned around, her face red with anger, before Yugyeom yelled out.

“RUN BABE RUN! I’LL MEET YOU AT HOME!”

That was all it took for BamBam to take off in one direction and Yugyeom in the other. He didn’t bother slowing down or looking back until he got to the entrance of their building. He figured he’d beaten Yugyeom there and decided to wait outside for him. Only after 10 minutes he was freezing and decided he would wait inside and fix up some hot chocolate to warm them both up.

He made his way up to their apartment and stepped inside to take his shoes and coat off when he was met with a smiling Yugyeom and two mugs of hot chocolate.

“When did you? How did you beat me here?”

Yugyeom laughed as he handed BamBam his mug of hot chocolate and grabbed his hand and led them to the couch. The two snuggled up against each other, their long legs tangled together with a blanket spread across them. Yugyeom turned on his current favorite drama that BamBam had promised they could watch when they got back if they could go play in the snow for a bit.

BamBam could feel himself getting sleepy the warmer he got. They had already done so much and it was just barely past noon. He set their empty mugs on the coffee table in front of them before grabbing another blanket and laying his head in Yugyeom’s lap. BamBam couldn’t help but to stare up and admire the almost angelic features on Yugyeom’s face. Especially his long eyelashes that slowly fluttered against his cheeks occasionally as he tried to also stay awake.

Yugyeom glanced down at BamBam causing him to blush upon being caught staring. He lucked out when Yugyeom just smiled and leaned down to kiss him before angling himself so that they could both lay down on the couch. BamBam settled into Yugyeom’s chest and reached around to bring the younger’s hand across his stomach and laced their fingers together.

“Thank you. For today. I know the snow isn’t a big deal to you, so it means a lot that you indulge me in it.”

BamBam could feel Yugyeom’s grip on him tighten as he nestled his nose behind his ear and kissing him before mumbling sleepily.

“There’s not anything I wouldn’t do for you Bammie.”

BamBam let out a soft giggle before closing his eyes. He really did luck out when it came to Yugyeom. 


End file.
